A Countdown To Whodunnit: Alternative Solutions
by Carbuncle
Summary: In this fanfic you will find no less than seven alternate solutions to 'Who Shot Ms. Gainsborough?'
1. Barrett Wallace

FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS IT. THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR (MAYBE). IN THIS FANFIC YOU WILL FIND NO LESS THAN SEVEN ALTERNATE SOLUTIONS TO THE FANFIC, 'A Countdown To Whodunnit'. LOTS OF PEOPLE HAD IT IN FOR AERIS THAT DAY, INCLUDING ME (HA, I LOVE HER REALLY!), SO ITS NO WONDER THAT THE POOR WOMAN WAS GUNNED DOWN AND LEFT FOR DEAD IN THE SLUMS OF MIDGAR CITY. I'VE SAID TOO MUCH. JUST SIT BACK AND ENJOY THESE CRAZY ALTERNATE SOLUTIONS.  
  
'A Countdown To Whodunnit: Alternative Solutions'  
  
"Wait! Come back!", screamed Cloud, as Barrett, Cid, Yuffie and Cait Sith ran out of the room. "Geez, I think it's kinda weird that those guys all had new guns. Do you think they planned this?"  
  
"Oh my! We have to stop them Cloud!", paniced Red XIII.  
  
"Yes. Come on Tifa. Tifa?"  
  
"Hey, wh-where's Tifa?", stuttered Red XIII. "Did she leave with the others?"  
  
Cloud and Red XIII left Seventh Heaven to search for the mad mob of crazed killers. While elsewhere in Midgar...  
  
Barrett strolled through the slums with only one thing on his mind: The death of Aeris Gainsborough. The young woman had really annoyed him earlier that night, by saying she was so much better than the members of AVALANCHE. His only thought now was to track her down and make her pay.  
  
"Damn that ancient!", he growled. "Thinks she's so good! Well, I'll show her who's the better one around here!"  
  
He suddenly caught a glimpse of someone, or something, dash around the street corner and disappear into a nearby back alley.  
  
"What the...? Who'd be out this time of ni-", Barrett paused and gave an evil grin. "...Aeris!"  
  
He ran off as fast as he could into the alleyway. He pushed past many dirty trashcans and garbage bags, until he found Aeris slumped up against the wall. She was huffing and wheezing.  
  
"So... this is where ya got to, huh?"  
  
"B-Barrett? W-What are you doing here?", Aeris gulped.  
  
"Heh heh, I could ask you the same thin'."  
  
"Uh, I'm just... hanging out, thats all.", she huffed.  
  
"Why'd ya run off like that before?"  
  
"N-No reason.", she was obviously off-edge. "S-So, you going anywhere nice?"  
  
"Nah, I'm just out walkin'. It's a nice evenin', huh?"  
  
"...Look, Barrett, about before...", sighed Aeris.  
  
"Forget about it! I mean, after tonight everythin' is gonna be fine!"  
  
"R-Really? H-How do you mean? I'm not about to share my money with you all if thats what you think."  
  
"Aeris..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm gonna enjoy this!", Barrett cocked his gun-arm, and aimed it towards the ancients head.  
  
"B-Barrett?! W-What are you doing?!", Aeris yelled in fear.  
  
"Somethin' I shoulda done a long time ago! G'night, Aeris!"  
  
Barrett began pumping the ancient full of hot lead (I'm talking about ammo here, okay?). Within moments, she fainted to the floor.  
  
"A job well done!", smiled Barrett as he turned and walked away.  
  
A few minutes later, Cloud and Red XIII appeared around the corner of the alley. Their hearts sank...  
  
There was Aeris... She was lying next to a trash can, and she was covered in blood.  
  
"Aeris! Who-who did this to you?!", Cloud cried.  
  
"Cloud...", she slurred. "It was... it was..."  
  
Aeris fainted, presumably dead, on the floor.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Aeris!", screamed Red XIII.  
  
"But who? Who killed her?", muttered Cloud.  
  
CHAPTER 2 TIFA  
  
Please select the next chapter to view an alternative solution to 'Who Shot Ms. Gainsborough?', which reveals Tifa Lockheart as the culprit. 


	2. Tifa Lockheart

FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS IT. THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR (MAYBE). IN THIS FANFIC YOU WILL FIND NO LESS THAN SEVEN ALTERNATE SOLUTIONS TO THE FANFIC, 'A Countdown To Whodunnit'. LOTS OF PEOPLE HAD IT IN FOR AERIS THAT DAY, INCLUDING ME (HA, I LOVE HER REALLY!), SO ITS NO WONDER THAT THE POOR WOMAN WAS GUNNED DOWN AND LEFT FOR DEAD IN THE SLUMS OF MIDGAR CITY. I'VE SAID TOO MUCH. JUST SIT BACK AND ENJOY THESE CRAZY ALTERNATE SOLUTIONS.  
  
'A Countdown To Whodunnit: Alternative Solutions'  
  
"Wait! Come back!", screamed Cloud, as Barrett, Cid, Yuffie and Cait Sith ran out of the room. "Geez, I think it's kinda weird that those guys all had new guns. Do you think they planned this?"  
  
"Oh my! We have to stop them Cloud!", paniced Red XIII.  
  
"Yes. Come on Tifa. Tifa?"  
  
"Hey, wh-where's Tifa?", stuttered Red XIII. "Did she leave with the others?"  
  
Cloud and Red XIII left Seventh Heaven to search for the mad mob of crazed killers. While elsewhere in Midgar...  
  
Tifa walked slowly through the slums of the steam punk city. All sorts of things were racing through her mind, mainly thoughts about her best friend, Aeris. Tifa couldn't understand why Aeris was being so stuck up towards everyone. She had to track her friend down and talk some sense into her. The streets of Midgar were very dangerous at night, especially for a good looking woman like her (Oh, she is *so* hot!), so she had took the time to bring along her fathers old pistol, which she had been secretly keeping inside the Seventh Heaven basement.  
  
"Oh, Aeris...", she thought to herself. "Why're you being like this? I bet you're just acting this way to get Cloud to notice you more. You'll need to do a lot better though, cause you can't compete with my perfect figure."  
  
She suddenly spotted someone, or something, dash around the street corner and disappear into a nearby back alley.  
  
"Hmm, I better stay clear of that place.", Tifa said. "...Wait-a-minute! Aeris!"  
  
She wandered cautiously into the alleyway. As she sneaked past the various trashcans and garbage bags, she eventually found Aeris sitting against the wall.  
  
"Aeris! Thank goodness I've found you!"  
  
"T-Tifa? W-What are you doing here?", Aeris gulped.  
  
"No. What are *you* doing here? Why aren't you back at Seventh Heaven with the others?"  
  
"Y-You didn't know? I-I left Seventh Heaven half-an-hour ago. I've been wandering the streets ever since.", Aeris explained.  
  
"Why? Is something the matter?"  
  
"Everyone hates me! They all think I suck because I won't share my money with them! But why should I share it?! I earned it fair and square.", she huffed.  
  
"Well, that's not really true, is it? You got the money because you struck oil. And that coulda happened to anyone."  
  
"What would you know?! You weren't there!", Aeris growled.  
  
"...I was there. I arrived with Cloud, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. With my Cloud.", she whispered quietly.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, you said something about Cloud! What did you say?!"  
  
"Jeez, if you love Cloud so much why don't you marry him?!", flinched Aeris. "Stuck up-"  
  
"You've changed Aeris!", bloated Tifa. "I don't even know you anymore."  
  
"Really? Am I supposed to break down and cry by that remark?"  
  
And then it happened. Tifa just snapped. She couldn't contain her anger any longer. She reached for the pistol concealed behind her back and fired repeatedly at Aeris. Within moments, she fainted to the floor.  
  
"Oh, God!" Tifa gasped as she ran off. "What have I done?!"  
  
A few minutes later, Cloud and Red XIII appeared around the corner of the alley. Their hearts sank...  
  
There was Aeris... She was lying next to a trash can, and she was covered in blood.  
  
"Aeris! Who-who did this to you?!", Cloud cried.  
  
"Cloud...", she slurred. "It was... it was..."  
  
Aeris fainted, presumably dead, on the floor.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Aeris!", screamed Red XIII.  
  
"But who? Who killed her?", muttered Cloud.  
  
CHAPTER 3 CID  
  
Please select the next chapter to view an alternative solution to 'Who Shot Ms. Gainsborough?', which reveals Cid Highwind as the culprit. 


	3. Cid Highwind

FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS IT. THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR (MAYBE). IN THIS FANFIC YOU WILL FIND NO LESS THAN SEVEN ALTERNATE SOLUTIONS TO THE FANFIC, 'A Countdown To Whodunnit'. LOTS OF PEOPLE HAD IT IN FOR AERIS THAT DAY, INCLUDING ME (HA, I LOVE HER REALLY!), SO ITS NO WONDER THAT THE POOR WOMAN WAS GUNNED DOWN AND LEFT FOR DEAD IN THE SLUMS OF MIDGAR CITY. I'VE SAID TOO MUCH. JUST SIT BACK AND ENJOY THESE CRAZY ALTERNATE SOLUTIONS.  
  
'A Countdown To Whodunnit: Alternative Solutions'  
  
"Wait! Come back!", screamed Cloud, as Barrett, Cid, Yuffie and Cait Sith ran out of the room. "Geez, I think it's kinda weird that those guys all had new guns. Do you think they planned this?"  
  
"Oh my! We have to stop them Cloud!", paniced Red XIII.  
  
"Yes. Come on Tifa. Tifa?"  
  
"Hey, wh-where's Tifa?", stuttered Red XIII. "Did she leave with the others?"  
  
Cloud and Red XIII left Seventh Heaven to search for the mad mob of crazed killers. While elsewhere in Midgar...  
  
Cid strolled through the dark slums of Midgar, smoking one of his cigarettes. The misty smoke that the cigarette gave off helped to calm Cid down a little, although he was still pretty angry. Aeris had upset him a lot more than he was letting on. He was also pissed off that she wouldn't lend him any money to pay for the repairs on Tiny Bronco. This was reason enough alone to want her dead.  
  
"All that money, and what does she do?!", he grumbled. "She keeps it all to herself, that's what she does! That just makes me sick!"  
  
He suddenly caught something in the corner of his eye. Someone, or something, had just dashed around the street corner and disappeared into a nearby alley.  
  
"What was that?! A mugger?!", Cid paniced. "Nah, couldn't have been. Then that only leaves one alternative... Aeris!"  
  
He darted off into the alleyway. He kicked away most of the trashcans and garbage bags blocking his path, until he found Aeris leaning against the wall, huffing and panting.  
  
"Heh, y'know, there are better places to hang out during the evening than the back streets."  
  
"C-Cid? W-What are you doing here?", Aeris gulped.  
  
"Lookin' for you."  
  
"F-For me? Why? Did you want something from me?", coughed Aeris.  
  
"No, it's more of what you want from me."  
  
"I-I don't understand!", the ancient slurred. "You're a stinky old man with no valuables. What could I possibly want from you?"  
  
"Oooh, harsh words there, Aeris."  
  
"Please. Just leave me.", she mumbled.  
  
"I ain't about to do that, Aeris. These alleyways are dangerous. They're full of creeps, y'know?"  
  
"I don't need your protection, Cid. I can look after myself. Why don't you just go back to Seventh Heaven and get a few drinks down your neck? That's the only thing you're good at."  
  
"You're right.", Cid said. "But there's something I want you to see first."  
  
"Oh, God! You're not gonna start flashing your manhood about, are you?!"  
  
"Not at all. I got something far more entertaining.", Cid pulled a small handgun out from his pocket. "Say cheese!"  
  
Cid pulled hard on the trigger a few times, which penetrated Aeris's body with a couple of bullets. Within moments, she fainted to the floor.  
  
"Heh heh!", laughed Cid as he left the alley. "And that is that!"  
  
A few minutes later, Cloud and Red XIII appeared around the corner of the alley. Their hearts sank...  
  
There was Aeris... She was lying next to a trash can, and she was covered in blood.  
  
"Aeris! Who-who did this to you?!", Cloud cried.  
  
"Cloud...", she slurred. "It was... it was..."  
  
Aeris fainted, presumably dead, on the floor.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Aeris!", screamed Red XIII.  
  
"But who? Who killed her?", muttered Cloud.  
  
CHAPTER 4 YUFFIE  
  
Please select the next chapter to view an alternative solution to 'Who Shot Ms. Gainsborough?', which reveals Yuffie Kisaragi as the culprit. 


	4. Yuffie Kisaragi

FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS IT. THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR (MAYBE). IN THIS FANFIC YOU WILL FIND NO LESS THAN SEVEN ALTERNATE SOLUTIONS TO THE FANFIC, 'A Countdown To Whodunnit'. LOTS OF PEOPLE HAD IT IN FOR AERIS THAT DAY, INCLUDING ME (HA, I LOVE HER REALLY!), SO ITS NO WONDER THAT THE POOR WOMAN WAS GUNNED DOWN AND LEFT FOR DEAD IN THE SLUMS OF MIDGAR CITY. I'VE SAID TOO MUCH. JUST SIT BACK AND ENJOY THESE CRAZY ALTERNATE SOLUTIONS.  
  
'A Countdown To Whodunnit: Alternative Solutions'  
  
"Wait! Come back!", screamed Cloud, as Barrett, Cid, Yuffie and Cait Sith ran out of the room. "Geez, I think it's kinda weird that those guys all had new guns. Do you think they planned this?"  
  
"Oh my! We have to stop them Cloud!", paniced Red XIII.  
  
"Yes. Come on Tifa. Tifa?"  
  
"Hey, wh-where's Tifa?", stuttered Red XIII. "Did she leave with the others?"  
  
Cloud and Red XIII left Seventh Heaven to search for the mad mob of crazed killers. While elsewhere in Midgar...  
  
Yuffie ran through the dirty slums as fast as she could. She was desperate to find Aeris, and hopefully teach the ancient a lesson or two about sharing. She carried a small pistol which she had found lying around in the Seventh Heaven basement earlier that day. She figured it would come in handy for the job she had planned.  
  
"'Little Miss Innocent' is gonna wish she'd never been born when I catch up with her!", she laughed. "Now, I hope I'm headin' in the right direction..."  
  
She suddenly saw someone, or something, dash around the street corner and disappear into a nearby back alley.  
  
"Oooh! Some action in the city!", giggled Yuffie. "I wonder if that coulda been... Aeris?"  
  
Without giving it a second thought, Yuffie quickly darted into the alleyway to discover just what she had just seen. She leapt high over the various trashcans and garbage bags, until she eventually found Aeris near the wall.  
  
"Well, well, well! What have we here?"  
  
"Y-Yuffie? W-What are you doing here?", Aeris gulped.  
  
"I came out lookin' for you. It's a good job you came running through here. I thought I'd never find you."  
  
"Well, you've found me now. Come to insult me some more, huh?", wondered Aeris.  
  
"Nope! I've come here to give you something."  
  
"What?", asked Aeris.  
  
"This!", said Yuffie, as she pointed her gun towards Aeris. "Got any last words?"  
  
"Y-Yuffie?! Are you going to shoot me?!", Aeris shrieked.  
  
"Sure am!"  
  
"B-But, you can't!", retorted Aeris.  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Well, first of all-"  
  
Suddenly, Yuffie pulled on the trigger, causing Aeris to fall backwards. Yuffie continued to pump bullet after bullet into Aeris's body. Within moments, she fainted to the floor.  
  
"Doncha worry, Aeris...", Yuffie smirked as she rushed off. "...I'll look after your money."  
  
A few minutes later, Cloud and Red XIII appeared around the corner of the alley. Their hearts sank...  
  
There was Aeris... She was lying next to a trash can, and she was covered in blood.  
  
"Aeris! Who-who did this to you?!", Cloud cried.  
  
"Cloud...", she slurred. "It was... it was..."  
  
Aeris fainted, presumably dead, on the floor.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Aeris!", screamed Red XIII.  
  
"But who? Who killed her?", muttered Cloud.  
  
CHAPTER 5 VINCENT  
  
Please select the next chapter to view an alternative solution to 'Who Shot Ms. Gainsborough?', which reveals Vincent Valentine as the culprit. 


	5. Vincent Valentine

FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS IT. THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR (MAYBE). IN THIS FANFIC YOU WILL FIND NO LESS THAN SEVEN ALTERNATE SOLUTIONS TO THE FANFIC, 'A Countdown To Whodunnit'. LOTS OF PEOPLE HAD IT IN FOR AERIS THAT DAY, INCLUDING ME (HA, I LOVE HER REALLY!), SO ITS NO WONDER THAT THE POOR WOMAN WAS GUNNED DOWN AND LEFT FOR DEAD IN THE SLUMS OF MIDGAR CITY. I'VE SAID TOO MUCH. JUST SIT BACK AND ENJOY THESE CRAZY ALTERNATE SOLUTIONS.  
  
'A Countdown To Whodunnit: Alternative Solutions'  
  
"Wait! Come back!", screamed Cloud, as Barrett, Cid, Yuffie and Cait Sith ran out of the room. "Geez, I think it's kinda weird that those guys all had new guns. Do you think they planned this?"  
  
"Oh my! We have to stop them Cloud!", paniced Red XIII.  
  
"Yes. Come on Tifa. Tifa?"  
  
"Hey, wh-where's Tifa?", stuttered Red XIII. "Did she leave with the others?"  
  
Cloud and Red XIII left Seventh Heaven to search for the mad mob of crazed killers. While elsewhere in Midgar...  
  
Vincent had just arrived in the big city. He'd decided it was about time that he paid a visit to his old friends, even though he never really liked them that much. He had also just read an interesting article in the 'Shin-Ra Times' regarding the oil well that Aeris had discovered. The amount of gil she was awarded for the find made Vincent shake in excitement. Maybe now he could buy that top-of-the-range coffin he'd always wanted.  
  
"This city gives me nightmares.", he shivered. "Being here constantly reminds me of the Shin-Ra."  
  
He suddenly saw someone he thought he recognised dash around the street corner and disappear into a nearby back alley.  
  
"That person; I'm sure I have seen them somewhere before.", he mumbled. "Of course, that was the young ancient: Aeris Gainsborough."  
  
He ran into the alleyway straight away. There were many overturned trashcans and garbage bags scattered throughout the alley, so Vincent quickly jumped over them to reach his goal. It didn't take long until he found Aeris standing next to the wall.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you Aeris Gainsborough? Aeris Gainsborough the ancient?"  
  
"Yes, I...", she gulped. "...Vincent? Vincent Valentine?! What are you doing here in Midgar?"  
  
"You are not happy to see me?"  
  
"I-I never said that! I'm just a bit surprised to see you here.", Aeris gulped. "H-How are you?"  
  
"I am fine. I read a newspaper article about your recent finding, and I just wanted to say-"  
  
"Oh! So you're after my money too, huh?!", she interrupted him. "Well, you can just kiss my pink behind, because I'm not sharing with anyone!"  
  
"I see... Then I have no option but to take immediate action."  
  
"What are you talking about?! Immediate action?!"  
  
"Sleep well, little child, the Lord holds thee now.", said Vincent as he brought out his shotgun from under his cape.  
  
"Vincent! No, please don't kill me!", she begged.  
  
"Aeris, you *are* the weakest link. Goodbye."  
  
Vincent fired his shotgun at Aeris with deadly accuracy. Within moments, she fainted to the floor.  
  
"The time for worrying has now come.", Vincent thought as he left the alley. "It is time to leave this city."   
  
A few minutes later, Cloud and Red XIII appeared around the corner of the alley. Their hearts sank...  
  
There was Aeris... She was lying next to a trash can, and she was covered in blood.  
  
"Aeris! Who-who did this to you?!", Cloud cried.  
  
"Cloud...", she slurred. "It was... it was..."  
  
Aeris fainted, presumably dead, on the floor.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Aeris!", screamed Red XIII.  
  
"But who? Who killed her?", muttered Cloud.  
  
CHAPTER 6 LOCKO & GERIMO  
  
Please select the next chapter to view an alternative solution to 'Who Shot Ms. Gainsborough?', which reveals oil miners, Locko and Gerimo, as the culprits. 


	6. Locko & Gerimo

FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS IT. THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR (MAYBE). IN THIS FANFIC YOU WILL FIND NO LESS THAN SEVEN ALTERNATE SOLUTIONS TO THE FANFIC, 'A Countdown To Whodunnit'. LOTS OF PEOPLE HAD IT IN FOR AERIS THAT DAY, INCLUDING ME (HA, I LOVE HER REALLY!), SO ITS NO WONDER THAT THE POOR WOMAN WAS GUNNED DOWN AND LEFT FOR DEAD IN THE SLUMS OF MIDGAR CITY. I'VE SAID TOO MUCH. JUST SIT BACK AND ENJOY THESE CRAZY ALTERNATE SOLUTIONS.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE II: A LOT OF PEOPLE THOUGHT THAT THE OIL MINERS MAY HAVE SHOT AERIS. THE THOUGHT HAD NEVER ENTERED MY MIND, BUT I GUESS IT COULD BE POSSIBLE. ANYHOW, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR THOSE SMALL MINORITY.  
  
'A Countdown To Whodunnit: Alternative Solutions'  
  
"Wait! Come back!", screamed Cloud, as Barrett, Cid, Yuffie and Cait Sith ran out of the room. "Geez, I think it's kinda weird that those guys all had new guns. Do you think they planned this?"  
  
"Oh my! We have to stop them Cloud!", paniced Red XIII.  
  
"Yes. Come on Tifa. Tifa?"  
  
"Hey, wh-where's Tifa?", stuttered Red XIII. "Did she leave with the others?"  
  
Cloud and Red XIII left Seventh Heaven to search for the mad mob of crazed killers. While elsewhere in Midgar...  
  
Two shifty looking oil miners (Locko & Gerimo) wandered through the slums towards Sector 5. For the past week, they had been working on a newly found oil well which had been discovered by a local resident named Aeris Gainsborough. They'd paid the girl a sum of 50,000 gil for the well, but they were starting to regret ever striking a deal with the young woman.  
  
"Locko, I'm getting pretty sick and tired with that damn oil well!", Gerimo complained. "At first I thought it would be cool to mine out oil in Midgar City, but its not. Its just annoying!"  
  
"Ergh, I'm starting to agree with ya, Gerimo.", sighed Locko. "But what are ya gonna do?!"  
  
"There's no way we could get back our money, is there?"  
  
"I dunno. I doubt it. Maybe if we had a little chat with that girl who we bought it off, then maybe we could sorta... sell it back to her."  
  
"Is that legal?"  
  
"I dunno. I doubt it."  
  
They suddenly looked up and spotted someone, or something, dash around the street corner and disappear into a nearby back alley.  
  
"Oooh! Prostitute?", drooled Gerimo.  
  
"I dunno. I doubt it. But lets check it out anyway.", replied Locko.  
  
They hurried along into the alleyway. Together, they got rid of the trashcans and garbage bags blocking their path, until they found Aeris resting up against the wall.  
  
"Well, whaddya know?! It's her! It's that lady we sold the oil well to!"  
  
"...Oh, my! Please don't hurt me!", Aeris pleaded.  
  
"Hurt you?!", exclaimed Locko. "Not in a million years! You're pretty damn hot, y'know?"  
  
"T-Thank you.", replied Aeris. "...Y-You're not gonna do anything to me are you?"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it!", Gerimo laughed. "Locko, ask her."  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"Gerimo!", shouted Locko. "I was gonna be subtle! Argh, you've ruined it now! Ahem, uh, we were wondering if you would like to buy your oil well back off us?"  
  
"WHAT?! Get outta here! I'm quite happy with the money I've already got, thankyouverymuch!"  
  
"You're a tricky one.", Locko grumbled. "Gerimo... Get... the thing."  
  
"The... thing? You mean, the *thing* thing?!"  
  
"Yeah, that thing."  
  
Gerimo reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny handgun. He passed it to Locko.  
  
"Oh my God! Are you going to kill me?!", paniced Aeris.  
  
"Yes. Yes, we are.", smiled Locko.  
  
The oil miner gave Aeris a stomach full of lead as his associate looked on. Within moments, she fainted to the floor.  
  
"Oh my God! You killed her! You beast!", yelled Gerimo.  
  
"Shut up! This isn't South Park, y'know?!", Locko shouted as he turned and ran. "Just run, damn you!"  
  
"W-Wait fer me!", Gerimo darted off to catch up with his workmate. "This place is scary!"  
  
A few minutes later, Cloud and Red XIII appeared around the corner of the alley. Their hearts sank...  
  
There was Aeris... She was lying next to a trash can, and she was covered in blood.  
  
"Aeris! Who-who did this to you?!", Cloud cried.  
  
"Cloud...", she slurred. "It was... it was..."  
  
Aeris fainted, presumably dead, on the floor.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Aeris!", screamed Red XIII.  
  
"But who? Who killed her?", muttered Cloud.  
  
CHAPTER 7 SEPHIROTH  
  
Please select the next chapter to view an alternative solution to 'Who Shot Ms. Gainsborough?', which reveals Sephiroth as the culprit. 


	7. Sephiroth

FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS IT. THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR (MAYBE). IN THIS FANFIC YOU WILL FIND NO LESS THAN SEVEN ALTERNATE SOLUTIONS TO THE FANFIC, 'A Countdown To Whodunnit'. LOTS OF PEOPLE HAD IT IN FOR AERIS THAT DAY, INCLUDING ME (HA, I LOVE HER REALLY!), SO ITS NO WONDER THAT THE POOR WOMAN WAS GUNNED DOWN AND LEFT FOR DEAD IN THE SLUMS OF MIDGAR CITY. I'VE SAID TOO MUCH. JUST SIT BACK AND ENJOY THESE CRAZY ALTERNATE SOLUTIONS.  
  
'A Countdown To Whodunnit: Alternative Solutions'  
  
"Wait! Come back!", screamed Cloud, as Barrett, Cid, Yuffie and Cait Sith ran out of the room. "Geez, I think it's kinda weird that those guys all had new guns. Do you think they planned this?"  
  
"Oh my! We have to stop them Cloud!", paniced Red XIII.  
  
"Yes. Come on Tifa. Tifa?"  
  
"Hey, wh-where's Tifa?", stuttered Red XIII. "Did she leave with the others?"  
  
Cloud and Red XIII left Seventh Heaven to search for the mad mob of crazed killers. While elsewhere in Midgar...  
  
Sephiroth had come back to Midgar. A few weeks ago he had been totally humiliated by his old arch nemesis, Cloud Strife (see 'A Countdown To Trouble'). He was back to settle a score, and this time he intended to finish the job properly.  
  
"How dare that little runt embarrass me like that?!", he scowled. "And in front of all those pretty women too!"  
  
He suddenly caught a glimpse of someone, or something, dash around the street corner and disappear into a nearby back alley.  
  
"Hmm, I sense the scent of the ancients nearby.", he thought. "Hahahaha... Now I remember!"  
  
He floated up into the air and flew off into the alleyway. He could see many old trashcans and garbage bags scattered around on the ground as he flew overhead. Someone had obviously come through here recently. Eventually, he spotted Aeris standing near the wall.  
  
"So, we meet again."  
  
"S-Sephiroth?! W-What are you doing here?!", Aeris gasped.  
  
"I'm visiting. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"  
  
"B-But you're dead!"  
  
"No, I am not dead. I am very much alive, as you can see."  
  
"...Hi?"  
  
"Enough of the small talk! I came here looking for Cloud. Where is he?!"  
  
"I-I don't know.", stuttered Aeris.  
  
"I don't believe you! But I have something that will make you talk!", Sephiroth pulled a mini-gun out from inside his cape. "You like it?"  
  
"Y-You're going to shoot me?! B-But Sephiroth doesn't use a gun!"  
  
"Neither do your other friends, but it didn't stop them, did it?"  
  
Aeris stared at him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"I came here for Cloud, but your death would be equally satisfying.", he laughed.  
  
Sephiroth pulled the trigger and pumped Aeris with bullet after bullet. Within moments, she fainted to the floor.  
  
"Game, set and match.", said Sephiroth as he flew off into the air. "Hahahaha!"  
  
A few minutes later, Cloud and Red XIII appeared around the corner of the alley. Their hearts sank...  
  
There was Aeris... She was lying next to a trash can, and she was covered in blood.  
  
"Aeris! Who-who did this to you?!", Cloud cried.  
  
"Cloud...", she slurred. "It was... it was..."  
  
Aeris fainted, presumably dead, on the floor.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Aeris!", screamed Red XIII.  
  
"But who? Who killed her?", muttered Cloud.  
  
THE END__________  
  
To find out who *really* shot Aeris, check out the fanfic that started it all, 'A Countdown To Whodunnit'. 


End file.
